Finding Joy in Ferox
by KratosAurion97
Summary: Tharja and Robin escape the harsh snow storms Ferox is known for, inside the inn they're logding at, they warm up with plenty of love making.


Robin and Tharja's travels brought them to a small yet prospering town in Ferox. They got into town late night, a heavy snow storm forced them to stay the night at the local inn.

"Gods, my clothes are so damp," Tharja complained, starting to remove her cloak that had taken quite a bit of brunt from the snow fall.

"Here," Robin spoke, he pulled his cloak off and handed it to his lovely wife. "I'll go see if the inn keeper can give us another blanket."

"Good idea. Oh, and thank you," Tharja smiled, taking her love's cloak from his hand. "I'll get our things situated for the night, do hurry with the blanket," Tharja spoke sternly, not wanting to waste too much time tonight.

Robin nodded and left their room without delay.

"He's so caring. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve him..." Tharja murmured to herself, "But I know more than one way of showing my own love," The dark mage smirked, looking at Robin's cloak as she concocted a fun little surprise.

The master tactician returned to the room in the inn, a freshly clean blanket in hand as he passed through the door. His eyes lit up once he saw his wife. "Tharja?" He questioned, closing the door behind him as he took in the sight; Tharja stood at the side of the bed wearing just his robe, her bodystocking and heeled shoes were laid next to fire place so the stoked fire could dry them as the flames roared.

"You took longer than I had hoped, but you're here now at that's what matters." She smiled devilishly, rubbing her hand against the mattress as she basked in her lover's gaze.

"What are you planning?" Robin teased, unable to take his eyes off of her large breasts and her pussy since his cloak she was wearing wasn't tied closed, leaving her whole front exposed.

"Just a normal night between a loving couple-and a lot of sex."

"With Noire and Morgan always around, we didn't have much time before," Robin admitted.

"Come," Tharja cooed, she playfully tapped the edge of the bed with her fingers, "Get undressed and make love to me." Her words were meant to be some sort of command, but the need was present in her voice.

Robin began to quickly shed what clothes he still had on. Soon he was naked, climbing onto the bed where Tharja was laying on her back with her legs spread wide. He settled between her legs, bringing his tip right up to her slit and was just about to push into her when he stopped himself.

"Something wrong, my love? Keeping me waiting may not end well."

He didn't reply, instead he shifted down to his stomach, spreading himself out across the lower half of the bed until his ankles were hanging off the foot of the bed. He kissed Tharja's lovely inner thigh, delighting in her gasps as he worked his way up to her hot core.

Tharja let a sharp, breathy gasp escape when she felt Robin's tongue make contact with her folds. She began to immediately twist and turn at the pleasure from his tongue dragging back and forth her slick, and recently shaved pussy lips. The tactician's tongue was just as coy and curious as the man himself; he licked steadily at her leaking slit, gathering up her sweet juices as went, occasionally breaking of from her entrance to lavish her clit.

Tharja felt her slender and curvy body heating up, she was whining desperately and contently as Robin ate her out. It took all her willpower not to wrap her legs around his head and stuff his face closer to her snatch and make him tongue her pussy deeper, instead she ran her slender fingers through his messy hair as he made lewd kissing sounds and low moans into her hole. The black-haired woman shivered as her man's tongue worked its way all over her crotch, her toes were curled nicely as the immense pleasure from his tongue lapping firmly at her clit was starting to undo her. "I always forget how good you are at eating my cunt. But that's only because I love to suck your cock so much that I never ask for you to eat me out. But maybe I should more often... Or I could just sit on your face and we can service each other that way."

Robin listened to Tharja's words, his methods had changed a bit since he began, his tongue was primarily focused on her clit while he pumped two fingers steadily in and out of her drenched hole. He wanted to stop right now and drive his cock into her and fuck her silly, but he had the urge to go down on his wife for a few days now. Robin worked as he had been, worshiping her little nub with his tongue, rolling it in circles and flicking it with his tongue, hearing Tharja's powerful cries from the direct stimulation.

"I'm so close, my love," She cooed, pressing harder against the bed as the pleasure began to overwhelm her.

Robin returned to her entrance, his wiggled his tongue deep into her pussy, reaching below to firmly grab her plump ass. He pulled her close as he went all in, licking rapidly and delivering warm, loving kisses to her needy pussy. He felt Tharja's hands pulling his head firmer into her pussy, showing how much she needed him tonight. He moaned into her twat, squeezing her round butt cheeks as he just managed to make Tharja cum.

Tharja threw herself back and moaned as her orgasm struck, she felt so satisfyingly warm and her pussy felt so fucking wet... She felt Robin still tenderly lapping at her entrance, tasting all the juices she gushed out when she came. She needed a good, hard fuck to outright squirt, but she had the habit of leaving the sheets and her lover drenched after cumming. Tharja noticed the stoked fire had died down, "Go and put a another log on the fire, Robin. Then you can come back and claim me..." Tharja spoke, she often liked to toy around with words like 'claim' and 'use'. Robin was far too kind to ever treat her like a set of holes, but she certainly felt used after each time fucks her well enough that she can't stand for a couple hours.

Tharja placed Robin's robe onto the nightstand next to the bed, she turned from her back onto all fours and stuck her shapely rear out towards the end of the bed. She knew how much Robin adored her body, he often complimented her plump tits, fat ass, and her pretty face. Though Tharja often mentioned to him how she loved his firm hands on her body, and how much she loved his big cock in any of her three holes. However, she wasn't looking to suck him off tonight or take him up her ass, instead she simply wanted her womb flooded with his warm seed, then maybe the outside chill would leave her body.

Soon enough the contained fire was growing within the fireplace, keeping their room pleasantly warm. With that done, Robin admired Tharja's position and her perky ass raised. He spread her cheeks and pondered driving into her cute pucker, but then he heard her groan in annoyance.

"Not there, you can have that hole later. Don't deny me the warm load in my womb."

"I won't," Robin spoke, giving her ass a gentle smack before he lined up his cock with the hole he just devoured. He sank into Tharja, feeling her wetness lathering his shaft as he began to thrust. He gripped her round hips as he began to push and pull his hips, Robin's cock was rocking in and out of Tharja slick cunt at a leisurely pace, giving them both the heat and delight they've yearned for all day in the snow.

"Harder," Tharja ordered, needing a much faster friction. Her words were replied with quicker, ruthless thrusts of Robin's dick, she found herself gripping the blankets as her lover's cock was rapidly pounding her. Her inner walls were massaged by his shaft from the deep thrusts he made, the dark mage loved the sheer thought of having her lover actually inside her and pounding madly away at her hole. She wished they'd stay in bed all day, doing nothing but fuck and orally pleasure each other in anyway they could.

It was quite a sight and and honor to see Tharja moaning and bucking from his thrusts, she was one of the most powerful mages and women Robin's ever seen, so having her writhe and plead for his dick was pretty great for him. He was a bit disappointed he couldn't slip into her tight little asshole, but her pussy was just as good to him. And with her clear need to be creampied, the thrill of actually knocking up Tharja was fueling his eager thrusts. Recently they both agreed it was time, they both wanted Noire and then Morgan soon after, so tonight Robin was willing to do whatever Tharja wanted him to do.

The tactician laid out steady thrusts forward, driving his dick back and forth, pushing deep into his lover's pussy each time. Her inner walls hugged his shaft, the amazing tightness of her pussy was a main factor in milking him of his seed, but the warmth and slickness left him groaning in satisfaction as well. "You really want my load," He teased bucking his hips forward to slam his rod inside Tharja's hole.

"Of course, your seed has many purposes-one of those being my satisfaction. Do you know how many times I walked around camp with your cum spilling out of my holes? Pulling out and finishing on my butt is one of the worst things you could do to me."

Their banter was odd, but now Robin was left with the image of his spunk trickling out of Tharja under her bodystocking. He loved how shameless she could be, not caring if anyone heard them fucking, or even seeing them. Robin kept the pleasure going, he was fucking Tharja with plenty of power, the cold room felt like nothing with the hear coming off their bodies. Robin was cherishing the sight of Tharja's big, round ass bouncing as he slammed into her pussy, but he wanted to see more than just that.

He flipped her onto her back and then slammed back into her, keeping to his kneeling position.

Tharja was surprised to have been turned over without warning, she made sure to keep her legs spread so she could continue to watch Robin's cock shove all the way into her pussy. It was such a turn on to see her snatch envelope his whole rod with ease, she could see his shaft glistening with her juices as it rammed into her. "Pound me like this more often," Tharja whined, a pleasant smirk on her face as she took in all the warm delight from the friction. Robin's cock was pumping in and out of her pussy madly, she soaked in his repeated usage of her name and the way his hands wandered her body.

Robin gave both of Tharja's ample, bouncing tits good squeezes as he slammed his cock into her pussy over and over, the bed was creaking loudly with each thrust he made. The wooden bed frame was well built and sturdy-perfect for hours of vigorous sex. "I love you," He moaned out of nowhere, he felt so free and happy to be in a bed with his lovely wife. Tharja filled a hole in Robin's life; she was someone always there for him no matter how embarrassing the issue was, the dark mage offered him plenty of support when he doubted himself after the many revelations after the meeting with Validar in Plegia's castle.

Robin kept pounding Tharja's pussy, the pair moaned in concert from the steady friction. As he looked down at the woman's body, he felt a growing urge to creampie her, the man wanted to hear her gasp and see her twitch as he deposited his fertile seed inside her. Robin's hips snapped forward, and his cock shoved forward deep into the vagina that was giving him the stimulation he needed to cum. He threw himself over Tharja, surprising again with that and by also grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the pillow her head was laying on. He hammered her sopping cunt with desperate strokes, his balls slapped her pink butthole madly as he outright ravaged her.

Even though they were deep in a kiss, Tharja was smiling, she was going absolutely nuts with Robin's actions and by how he was seemingly looking to give her what she wanted to; traveling was nice, but settling down and having two dark-haired girls would make them both happy. In the midst of his heavy thrusts, Tharja came, her juices gushed onto his shaft as it hastily pushed in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as that was all she could do considering he was still pinning her arms down.

He felt his wife's spasming pussy tighten significantly around his shaft, he bucked his hips forward in a desperate attempt to finish. Robin came as soon as he heard Tharja whine the words 'impregnate me'. His cock throbbed and he spewed out thick ropes of hot spunk deep inside her pussy.

Tharja's eyes widened as she felt his cock jerk several times in the embrace of her cunt, then she felt a rush of warm seed pumped into her hole and womb, she cooed as he pulled his upper body from her. He gently ran his hands down her heaving breasts and down to her taut stomach.

"Are you okay, Tharja?" Robin asked softly, hoping he didn't plow her too hard.

"Better than just 'okay'," She smirked, "That was wonderful, but the trip has taken a lot out of us. Let's get some sleep now, then we'll talk about renting this room again for another night. I think you've earned my ass for a whole evening."

Robin laughed, he was completely content with what they just did tonight, but he would be looking forward to that.

Robin awoke late that night, the light from the fire had dimmed, but he could still make out his wife's face as she laid beside him. He gave her cheek a gentle kiss before he pulled the heavy blankets over them even further before he laid back down next to her. Ferox's harsh climate tested each travelers resolve, but Robin found peace sleeping beside Tharja, all his worries and doubts faded when she would rest her head on his chest.


End file.
